memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Investigations (episode)
Spelling I changed "program" to "programme", since "A Briefing with Neelix" is not a computer program, but its more like a TV programme. Zsingaya 12:52, 26 March 2006 (UTC) :looks good. 05:16, 8 June 2008 (UTC) lifesigns :Tom Paris continues acting unprofessionally, often arriving late for his bridge duties, and insulting Commander Chakotay. This comes to a head when Chakotay tries to approach Tom in the mess hall, to ask if there's anything wrong, which provokes Tom into revealing his dissatisfaction with Chakotay in front of everyone else in the hall. :Michael Jonas reports to his Kazon contact about the incident, and then requests to speak to Seska directly, a request which is flatly denied. The Kazon then tells Jonas to sabotage Voyager, which Michael equally refuses until he can speak to Seska. :The next day, on the bridge Tom shoves Chakotay onto the floor in front of the entire bridge staff, causing the Captain to have Tom taken to the brig. This already happens in . I dont think that this is repeated in this episode, but I can't be sure since I havent seen this episode.--Treublatt 09:15, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :Now that I've seen Investigations I know that this definately doesnt happen again in this episode. I'm gonna move this part to the previous episode.--Treublatt 11:17, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Neelix' Authorization Neelix uses the authorization of some Technician by simply saying the same number/letter combination. But why doesn't the computer refuse this? Neelix has no authorization. When he'd say "Activate self-destruct, authorization Janeway PI-110", the computer wouldn't accept this. :Do you know the computer wouldn't accept it? --OuroborosCobra talk 08:25, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't, but Janeway never takes any precautions when she uses it. She just says it. As there is a real danger of spies - heck, this episode is about a spy - I can't picture her doing this if just knowing this letter-number-combination would enable anyone to do things like blowing up the ship. -- 09:28, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Does this authorization actually use a persons name, or is it just a number & letter combination? If there's no name, maybe it's just a general authorization anyone can use. - 09:38, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I really can't imagine it's working that way. That's just a laughable level of security. Especially since the computer is perfectly capable of identifying who adresses it. The only purpose the authorization could serve is that the user acknowledges that he commits something restricted. That is speculation however. ::I think this might be simply an oversight by the writer. -- 09:42, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::For all we know, the computer does log who used it. This authorization could change every shift, or Janeway could have actually gave Neelix some computer control, just in case. Not the greatest writing there, but everything doesn't need to be explained away. - 09:51, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Or it really is simply a laughable level of security. What's on screen is how the ship works. It wouldn't exactly be unique for Voyager on stupid ways the ship works. I for one would like to know who had the bright idea to hire a chef who's cooking everyone hates for seven years. --OuroborosCobra talk 09:52, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Paris' rank I changed Tom Paris's rank from lieutenant junior grade to lieutenant, in the first episode Janeway promotes him to lieutenant, & not lieutenant junior grade.